


The Twins through the Eyes of the Smuggler

by for_darkness_shows_the_stars



Series: Potentiam Tuam Sanguinem [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Skywalkers are eldritch horrors I'm sorry I don't make the rules, in this house we ignore the events of the sequel trilogy, so I'm getting it for them, the original trio deserved better, yes the Falcon deserves to be tagged as a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_darkness_shows_the_stars/pseuds/for_darkness_shows_the_stars
Summary: Han Solo may be insane, but the twins are crazier.
Relationships: Chewbacca & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Series: Potentiam Tuam Sanguinem [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711054
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136





	The Twins through the Eyes of the Smuggler

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!!

Sometimes, Han Solo wonders if he’s insane.

Well, if one were to ask Chewie, or even Luke or Leia, the answer would be an adamant _yes._ Han’s chiming in, reminding them that _they_ are so much _worse_ , wouldn’t serve for much, aside from getting him an eye roll or two. Oftentimes synchronized.

But no, Han doesn’t think he’s insane because of the things he _does_. For all that he hates to admit it, the truth is that his life hasn’t exactly been a rollercoaster of fun and joy. He has had to work to survive, and work hard, make questionable, even distasteful choices, take crazy risks.

He isn’t proud, of course, but he also won’t let himself lose any sleep over that. There is no point—the past is in the past. He’s not a good man, he’s never pretended to be. In the streets of Corellia, a good man would not have survived. That he has is alone a testament to this.

In essence, Han knows he is prone to impulsive, reckless acts. He was always of the opinion that the fact he admits it and knows when to stop makes him somewhat different from the suicidal, idealistic Rebels or fanatical, die-hard Imperials. His loyalty was to Chewie, to the _Falcon_ , and of course, to himself. It’s always been this way, Qi’ra’s betrayal made sure of that. Relying on other people only gets you hurt.

So, why, _why_ , pray tell, did he allow himself to be drawn into the _Rebellion_ of all things by a starry-eyed Jedi wannabe and a very angry Princess?

Well … money, of course. But why in Nine Corellian Hells has he stayed?

Why, when faced with Luke’s boundless optimism, or Leia’s unrelenting passion, all his self-preservation instincts vaporize? It would be marginally better, he thinks, if he was _unaware_ of the sheer stupidity of the situation, if that sense that usually told him _okay, stop here_ has somehow failed him. He would at the very least understand what is happening to him.

But the sense is still very much there, and even though it is screaming at him that all this is a _very bad idea_ , he finds it easier than ever to ignore it.

Han Solo wonders if he’s insane because, even though he’s fully aware of the increasing ridiculousness of Luke or Leia’s plans, and isn’t afraid to call them out on it … he still goes along with them in a heartbeat.

Because it’s Luke and Leia who are doing this to him—there’s no doubt of that. There is something about them that inspires not just him, but everyone around.

It’s in the details, but Han spends enough time around the two of them to see it.

At first, he ignores it, because his life is weird enough with the Rebellion’s idiocy and Luke’s Jedi stuff. But as time goes on, he finds that he simply … can’t.

Not when he sees Luke answer questions before they are posed, commentson people’s _inner thoughts_ , then has the galls to look surprised when it’s pointed out to him.

Not when he sees Leia, resplendent even in simple white, giving out orders amidst a group of pilots, all of whom have a head or two on her, but despite her size and youth, each and every single one of those people is staring at her, transfixed, drinking in every word, every order, like people thirsting in a desert.

He wonders if that’s what is happening to him, when he follows the two of them into another ridiculous, ill-advised, and borderline suicidal errand or endeavour. But it’s _not_ the same, because none of the people so eagerly following Luke or Leia seem to be aware of it—and Han certainly is.

It angers him at first—how easily the two have gotten under his skin. But soon enough, he can’t find it in his heart to hold it against them.

Not when he is so naturally drawn to Luke’s sweet kindness, one that could _almost_ be mistaken for innocence or naiveté by the people who don’t know him, or the ruthless, merciless world that he calls his home. Han, who has spent quite a while on Tatooine, isn’t one of those people.

Not when he is so … enticed, intrigued by Leia’s sharp, barbed tongue, the quickness of her wit, the familiarity with which the princess of a pacifist society handles blasters and vibroblades. Her brilliance, her beauty, her very self …

So maybe he _is_ insane. Maybe he’s downright crazy. Some of his old “friends”, scoundrels and smugglers and pirates, definitely think so. Any maybe they’re right.

But right now, chasing after yet another impossible goal, his best friend at his right, his … the princess, at his left … Han finds that their opinions matter very little.

_~~(It became so much clearer once he found out they were twins. After all, within ten minutes after their first meeting, they began acting as though they’d known each other their entire lives. Sometimes, in the dead of night, while Leia slept on peacefully next to him, he would stay awake, thanking to all the gods he did and did not believe in that he agreed to take that job in the Mos Eisley cantina.)~~ _

**Author's Note:**

> Yea ... I was gonna have a separate Han POV for Luke and for Leia, but I just can't see him talking about one twin being weird, and not mentioning the other. I may still include that, though, who knows. Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
